justinbieberfandomcom-20200223-history
Scooter Braun
Scooter Braun Is a Hungarian-American manager of Justin Bieber and representative/spokesmen for him at particular times. He owns to record labels, Raymond-Braun Media Group (RBMG) and Schoolboy Records. Scooter also manages artists such as Asher Roth, Cody Simpson, Ariana Grande, Carly Rae Jepsen (with Bieber) and PSY. He has worked with artists such as Eminem, Britney Spears, and Ludacris. He helped writing the songs "Maria" and "Purpose". Late one night in 2007 Scooter was watching videos on YouTube. His friend Akon had emailed him a couple of links to a performer he was hoping to help promote in the music industry. While watching the videos Akon had recommended, Scooter noticed the link for a little blonde kid singing Aretha Franklin's classic R&B hit, "Respect." A thumbnail image of the image of the video had appeared of the right-hand side of the computer screen where YouTube suggests clips it thinks viewers might be interested in based on what they're watching at the time. He watched a few more videos, becoming increasingly impressed with Justin's performance and obvious raw talent. Finally, Scooter clicked on the link for Justin singing Ne-Yo's "So Sick." Scooter canceled all of his appointments for the next morning and began trying to track Justin down in Canada. He called the Stratford school board and a great-aunt that Justin had never even met, and eventually made contact with another aunt, who passed his phone message along to Pattie. Pattie decided to phone Scooter back from a blocked number (so he couldn't call back), essentially just to get rid of him. Pattie stayed on the phone with Scooter for two hours. Then she accepted his offer. Trivia * His brother, Adam, jokingly gave Scott the nickname Scooter.Braun, Adam (March 18, 2014). The Promise of a Pencil: How an Ordinary Person Can Create Extraordinary Change. Simon and Schuster. ISBN 9781476730646. * Scooter teased the song "Run With Me" through TinyChat on January 4, 2011. He said in the livestream "maybe we should release it for Valentines day" but it never released. 978-1-47-673064-6 Credits * 2012: Maria (writer) * 2015: Purpose (writer) Gallery Justin Bieber and Scooter Braun at 2015 AMAs.jpg|Justin and Scooter at the American Music Awards 2015 Scooter Braun and Justin Bieber.jpg Scooter with Dope hat.jpg Justin and Cody photoshoot 2014.jpg|'nickonken' "Great day of amazing pics with @justinbieber & @codysimpson yesterday. Good times @scooterbraun @itsmattgraham �� @alfredoflores #CreateYourMoments" via Instagram Justin Bieber at TAwedding 2014.jpg|'nickonken' "A snap I got while we danced our faces last night at the #TAwedding with @justinbieber & @scooterbraun Congrats @itsadambraun an amazing wedding party. #createyourmoments" via Instagram Justin Bieber and Scooter Braun 2013.jpg|'justinbieber' "@scooterbraun ladies" via Instagram Justin Bieber at Usher's birthday party.jpg|'justinbieber' via Instagram tampa_edits-6.jpg boston_mg-9.jpg Justin Bieber and Scooter Braun at Believe Tour 2013.jpg denver_round_2_mg-6.jpg Boys trip.jpg|'justinbieber' "Boys trip" via Instagram Justin Bieber takes a picture of Scooter Braun.jpg|'justinbieber' "Is it you're death wish?" via Instagram No shave November.jpg|'justinbieber' "Focus on what's real" via Instagram Scooter Braun pissed.jpg|'justinbieber' "He's pissed" via Instagram santiago-31_0.jpg Justin Bieber crew 2011.jpg|'justinbieber' "The crew" via Instagram Justin Bieber 3 musketeers.jpg|'justinbieber' "3 musketeers" via Instagram Justin Bieber eating sushi August 2011.jpg|'justinbieber' "Eating sushi with some caveman to my right" via Instagram My World Tour Justin Bieber with Scooter Braun.jpg Justin Bieber performing at the Nintendo World Store '09.jpg|Scooter Braun in the Nintendo World Store on September 1, 2009 Justin Bieber performing at the Nintendo World Store 2009.jpg|Scooter Braun attends the Island Def Jam Spring Collection party on May 20, 2009 Justin and crazy Scooter.jpg Asher Roth, Scooter Braun and Justin Bieber.jpg Justin and Scooter Braun meeting.jpg Videos Justin Bieber shouting All That Matters with his crew|'justinbieber' "Download all that matters on iTunes" via Instagram Scooter Braun imitating Rodney Jerkins|'justinbieber' "Scooter acting like Rodney jerkins lol ... Rodney's a legend" via Instagram Justin Bieber shouts Leeroy Jenkins|'justinbieber' "“Leroooyyyy Jenkins" #musicmondays" via Instagram Justin Bieber hugging Scooter Braun|'justinbieber' "And iiiiiii will always love u @scooterbraun bromance is okay" via Instagram References Category:Crew Category:Friends